1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an intraocular lens system for implantation after surgery, and more particularly, pertains to an intraocular lens including a hard lens implant, a soft lens over the hard lens and secured thereto, and electromechanical circuitry secured therebetween for adjusting the soft lens over the hard lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The currently accepted practice of implantation of intraocular lenses is to replace a normal crystalline human lens of the eye removed at the time of surgery, such as in cataract surgery, with implantation of an intraocular lens such as an anterior chamber lens or posterior chamber lens of PMMA (polymethylmethacrylate). A particular disadvantage of implanting of intraocular lenses is that even with the best medical techniques and sophisticated optical instruments available, the power of the lens implant is not totally accurate for an individual still requiring corrective lenses such as contacts or glasses. Ophthalmologists have never been able to correctly predict for the accommodation of vision from distance to near vision.
The present invention provides for an intraocular lens system including a hard IOL for either the anterior chamber or the posterior chamber, a soft lens disposed thereover, and an electromechanical circuitry disposed therebetween for adjustment of the soft lens with respect to the hard lens through electromechanical circuitry.